Volviendo a verte
by Hiisae
Summary: Diana, diez años después de graduarse, es invitada a una reunión de ex-alumnos en Luna Nova. A pesar de querer faltar, decide asistir para re-encontrarse con cierta persona, y de esa forma, intentar curar una herida de su pasado. Aunque quizá no resulte de la forma en que ella había esperado. [Two-shot]


¡Hola! Está vez vengo con un fic de Little Witch Academia. La serie me gusto mucho y siempre había querido hacer un fic Diakko (y otro de LWA, de una idea concreta que espero pueda realizar en el futuro), después de tanto tiempo me decidí a dejar de ver pasar los días y aquí estamos. Un poco tarde respecto al lanzamiento del anime, pero quiero compartirles algo de está pareja.

Será un two-shot por varias razones. Pensé que el contenido del fic quedaría mejor así (más disfrutable), además de la extension. También es necesario aclarar que hace un tiempo que vi la serie y aunque revisé varias cosas para la creación de este fic, puede que se me haya pasado alguna (háganmelo saber en ese caso). Intenté que estuvieran dentro de sus personalidades, pero todos podemos cometer errores (tengan piedad). No es perfecto, pero ojalá lo disfruten.

Si hay algún lector de mis otros fics, no se preocupen. Esto es señal de que me siento mejor y los continuaré.

La portada es una imagen de la diosa Ticcy.

* * *

Diana se acomodó su abrigo con lentitud, en espera de que esos segundos extra en realizar su tarea pudieran salvarla de la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Aún estaba dentro de su coche, con los nervios a mil por hora y con el corazón roto, dolido y desembocado. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Era una persona tan ocupada que pudo faltar a lo que se celebraba y emitir una carta con sus disculpas. Pero ahí estaba, y no sabía por qué.

Al ver que sus pensamientos no estaban llevándola a ningún lado, le dijo a su chofer que estuviera atento, por si deseaba salir del lugar más pronto de lo previsto. Salió del coche hecha un manojo de nervios, pero disimulándolo perfectamente bien. Caminó un poco para llegar a la entrada de Luna Nova, que daba una imagen imponente al contrario de sus años como estudiante. Era tal y como lo recordaba y a la vez tan diferente. Se notaba el auge que estaba experimentando la magia en los últimos años, y eso no podía hacerla sentir de otra forma más que feliz. Aliviaba un poco su corazón.

—¡Diana! — Gritó una chica a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la heredera Cavendish. Diana había tomado algunas clases con ella en el pasado, de eso estaba segura, por eso se encontraba muy apenada de haber olvidado su nombre —. ¡Es genial tenerte aquí! ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! Juraría que no lo harías. He visto las noticias. Tu cooperación con el primer ministro Andrew Hanbridge para la restauración y conservación de la magia ha sido digna de elogio, y muy ocupado de seguro.

—Sí... — Mencionó la chica con timidez, más de la que le hubiera gustado —. Agradezco tus palabras. Es muy ocupado, pero no podía rechazar una invitación de nuestra amada Luna Nova.

—Tienes razón — Sonrió la chica —. Bueno, espero verte dentro. ¡Adiós!

¿Espero verte dentro? ¿Tan transparente era? Diana sintió dolor de estómago mientras veía a la chica alejarse y reunirse alegremente con otro grupo de amigas. Estaba alucinando, además de que un cosquilleo la invadía. Había ignorado las cartas de Hannah y Barbara sobre su asistencia, ¿con qué cara iba a verlas? La idea de haber venido, el arranque de valor que tuvo al desayunar sus huevos Benedict está mañana ya no sonaba tan buena idea. Pero estaba aquí, con el mejor vestido que había encontrado en su dormitorio, elegante, bella, mucho mayor que la última vez que piso aquel colegio. No había forma de que pudiera decir "No puedo hacerlo", no había aparente razón.

Luna Nova desprendía un aire totalmente mágico. Estaba adornado tal cual castillo de cuentos de hadas y miles de brujas se encontraban en la explanada platicando, ya sea poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas o reencontrándose después de muchos años. El motivo no era menos. Después de la dura batalla que libraron Diana y Akko aquel día de su primer año en la Academia, la magia había experimentado un auge que fue incrementando con el paso de los años. Tener una reunión de exalumnos para aquella generación no era otra cosa más que un agradecimiento y una celebración disfrazada de un evento, ya que su alcance no se limitó a aquel día, sino a las acciones que siguieron a aquel momento.

Diana recordaba muy bien cuando llegó la invitación. Un mes antes de la celebración, mientras revisaba los planos para la construcción de su nuevo hospital, llegó un sobre donde se le invitaba a asistir a una reunión de exalumnos de su generación, nombrándola una invitada de honor por toda su trayectoria académica y logros realizados antes y después de graduarse. Esto en un primer instante no tendría que ser un momento incómodo para la chica, sino una gran hazaña que agregar a su repertorio...de no ser porque, en Luna Nova, ocurrió un capítulo de su vida, al lado de cierta persona, que no había podido cerrar después de tanto tiempo. Al introducirse a la Academia y caminar por los pasillos no pudo evitar recordar sus días de estudiante; aún se sentía tan insegura como aquel entonces a pesar de la fuerte imagen y seguridad que proyectaba, y eso era un poco aterrador, era un recordatorio de que no había cambiado.

Los pasos de Diana la llevaron a un salón digno de lo que se celebraba, donde se realizaría el evento principal. No había nada que envidiarle a las fiestas de los Hanbridge. La decoración era bellísima, un perfecto equilibrio entre magia y acabados naturales. Una barra de comida se visualizaba a lo lejos, así como una pista de baile en el centro. No habían solo brujas en el interior, sino los invitados que aquellas brujas decidieran invitar. Diana se avergonzó por un momento de venir sola, aunque sería contraproducente para lo que su corazón deseaba y lo que, en el fondo, deseaba lograr aquella noche.

—¡Hey, Diana! — La chica se giro un poco para mirar a la persona que la llamaba. Era Amanda, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía conservando aquella apariencia y semblante característicos de sus años como estudiante —. Llegas tarde. Realmente pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Eres la segunda persona en la noche que me ha dicho eso. He estado muy ocupada —. Amanda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Ni siquiera se habían saludado, y no era necesario; se habían visto en pequeños intervalos a través de los años por cuestión de negocios.

—¿Llorando en tu coche? Te vi llegar al mismo tiempo que yo — Diana la miró de reojo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no hacer una expresión que delatará como se sentía. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener a Amanda sobre ella toda la noche —. Akko ya está aquí y trajo a Andrew. Deberías ir a saludarla.

—Debería. Gracias.

Amanda lucía muy satisfecha con la conversación, así que se despidió haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano mientras traía una sonrisa de burla y diversión en todo su rostro. Esto no paso desapercibido para Diana, que se quedo parada en su sitio hasta sentir a la chica lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a caminar. Probablemente, si alguien le hubiera hablado en ese momento, la habría notado tensa, y al preguntarle si se encontraba bien, se hubiera asustado al verla llorar. Esa basura era lo que menos necesitaba. Quizá venir no había sido tan buena idea.

Ella era Diana Cavendish, la alumna más popular de Luna Nova por todo el legado de su familia. Era obvio que todos en la Academia, incluidos sus amigos por supuesto, no iban a olvidar los momentos que pasaron juntos, y eso era un arma de doble filo. Había cosas que ella quería olvidar y superar, y el gesto de Amanda no lo hacía más fácil, solo más atemorizante e imposible. Diana sentía que Amanda le mando un claro y conciso "es hora de enfrentarte a tus errores del pasado por tonta".

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Kagari dará un espectáculo más tarde para nosotras!

—Vaya. ¿En serio la directora lo aprobó? Se ve que los tiempos no son los de antes. ¡Suena bien, veámoslo!

Todos en el salón buscaban a Akko con la mirada y Diana no era la excepción. Finalmente la encontró, estaba al lado de la mesa de bebidas, disculpándose con Finnelan por casi tirar ponche en su ropa. A pesar del espectáculo que protagonizaría más tarde traía puesto un vestido, aunque no tan elegante, modesto y atractivo, con un aire que a Diana le hizo recordar la fiesta a la que fueron hace años en la mansión Hanbridge. Las expresiones de Akko eran tan transparentes, seguía riendo y sonriendo con la misma energía que hace años. Diana no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque dentro de sí estaba dolida.

Sucy, que se encontraba al lado de Akko, notó la presencia de la heredera Cavendish con mucha rapidez. La miró fijamente y sin expresión alguna en su rostro por varios segundos que a Diana le parecieron eternos. Finalmente desvió la mirada tímidamente y, mostrando mucha duda en su semblante, se acercó a Akko y le susurró algo al oído. Esta se sobresalto notablemente al escuchar lo que la bruja tuvo que decirle, dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y, al girarse, vulnerablemente se encontró con los ojos de Diana.

Aún con la sorpresa inicial, Akko ignoró a Finnelan, Sucy y Lotte y corrió hacia donde estaba Diana y la abrazo con efusividad, con tal intensidad que ambas casi se cayeron al suelo. En ese momento solo eran ellas dos, eso y el sentimiento de confort de estar en brazos de la otra, la suavidad del agarre y la calidez que desprendía la otra. Diana sintió la mirada de todas las personas cercanas fijarse en ellas y por un momento no le importo, quería disfrutar ese momento más que a nada en el mundo mientras durará.

—¡Diana! ¡Tiempo sin verte! —. Saludó Akko al separarse. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lucía genuinamente feliz.

—Es un gusto verte, Akko — La magia del momento se había acabado para la bruja. Era hora de regresar a ser la Diana Cavendish que era en ese momento. No se permitiría hacer otro número como ese en el resto de la noche —. Escuché que darás un espectáculo está noche. Sé que has seguido los pasos de Chariot, así que me alegro por ti.

—¡Yey! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! — De pronto, Akko se giro para ver a Sucy, Lotte y Finnelan que, por alguna razón, tenían un rostro muy expectante — ¡Hey!, ¿No van a venir a saludar a Diana?

Gracias a la iniciativa de Akko, Lotte y Sucy se acercaron a saludar a Diana, cada una a su respectiva manera y forma de ser. Finnelan se mostró muy feliz de verla, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de ella y lo mucho que la presumía con sus alumnos. Akko estaba un poco al margen, viendo los reencuentros con una sonrisa. Para nadie paso desapercibido que, a pesar de la escena que ambas brujas protagonizaron hace un momento, su intercambio de palabras no había sido tan basto, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado diez años sin verse.

Como dijo Amanda, Andrew había sido el invitado de Akko. Pasados los minutos hizo acto de presencia y le estiro una bebida a la japonesa, que aceptó con agrado. Él y Diana se saludaron cortésmente, como cualquier reunión de trabajo; se habían visto con demasiada frecuencia con el paso de los años como un esfuerzo conjunto de incluir la magia, exaltarla y reconocerla en el mundo actual. Ambos tenían una relación muy profesional, nunca hablaban de ellos mismos o de su vida. Diana, en el fondo, no quería saber o enterarse nada sobre Andrew, que por su parte lo reconocía y respetaba su deseo.

—No he visto a Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka en toda la noche, debería ir a buscarlas —. Akko hizo un pequeño puchero —. Me dijeron que vendrían...es más divertido si somos más.

—Tu espectáculo será pronto, Akko, y no te has cambiado. No creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlas — Mencionó Lotte algo nerviosa —. De seguro nos buscarán y encontrarán más tarde.

—Bien...

De pronto, se escuchó una canción suave en el fondo, relajante, digna de poner para iniciar un baile. Frank, el invitado de Lotte, le pidió su mano para sacarla a bailar ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica. Sucy ya se había ido a la mesa que compartía con sus amigas para buscar el plato de Akko y envenenarlo, por los viejos tiempos. Solo quedaban Diana, Andrew y Akko, en un silencio que se noto tenso y nervioso. Andrew hizo una sonrisa encantadora, como príncipe de película, y le ofreció su mano a Akko para ir a bailar. Akko la acepto con alegría. Ambos se retiraron, dejando a Diana sola. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro, y se sentó en una silla de una mesa vacía en los alrededores. No tenía suficiente estómago para compartir una mesa con el trío dorado de Luna Nova, Andrew y seguramente Amanda.

Había un aire mágico en el ambiente, o quizá era la decoración haciendo juego con la iluminación y la música tranquila. Diana veía desde su asiento a las personas bailar, le recordaban y le brindaban una sensación parecida a la que sintió al abrazar a Akko. Un sentimiento de tristeza profunda la invadió, ganas de llorar que desde hace años no sentía, pero no se daría el lujo de hacerlo, al menos hoy. Se sentía absurda por pensar que el resultado sería diferente al actual: ella, en una mesa, con Andrew bailando con Akko en la distancia. La bruja suspiro, y pensó que lo mejor sería buscar a Hannah y Barbara, que de seguro estaban juntas en algún lugar del salón.

—¡Diana! — Dijo Akko, con el tono fuerte que la representaba.

—Akko — Diana estaba sorprendida —. ¿No te habías ido a bailar? — Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de pararse e irse. Quizá eso también le daría soporte emocional.

—Sí, pero te vi aquí sola y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para hablar contigo —. Akko jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole para después mirar a las personas bailar.

—Hablar —. Repitió Diana. Se sentía torpe, muy torpe.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¡Lo único que me entero son las noticias que veo en la televisión! — Akko se puso una mano en el corazón, como si hubiera algo externo que la atravesará y le doliera —. Siempre te envió cartas en Año Nuevo, pero tu solo me envías tarjetas — Dijo notablemente desanimada.

—Bueno, lo de la televisión ha sido lo único. He estudiado mucha magia medicinal, sigo con los estudios de mi familia e intento levantar el nombre de la familia Cavendish. He cooperado con Andrew como primer ministro para la restauración de la magia en el mundo. Estoy centrada en mi trabajo. No he hecho muchas cosas.

—Que fría — Akko hizo un puchero, para después sonreírle —. ¿No invitaste a nadie?

—No.

—¿Has leído las cartas que te he enviado?

–Sí, aunque me entero más rápido de tu vida por otros medios. Te has vuelto muy popular, como Chariot, incluso eres la ídolo de muchos niños. Ciertamente estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que has mejorado con la magia desde que llegaste a Luna Nova, tus espectáculos son fruto de ello.

—Me estás avergonzando — Akko se acarició el cabello con su mano derecha, notablemente nerviosa y bastante halagada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que ambas se quedaron justo al lado de la otra con los ojos puestos en la pista de baile. La canción que se escuchaba estaba dando sus últimos acordes y la energía se respiraba más fuerte que nunca en el ambiente. La tranquilidad del momento era tan perfecta que representaba un preámbulo para la tormenta que Diana avecinaba.

—Hemos logrado las cosas que queríamos.

—Sí – Respondió Diana ante las palabras de Akko, sin dejar de ver la pista.

—...¿Eres feliz?

Diana volteó a verla, expectante, sorprendida de la forma tan directa en que lo había preguntado, y conocedora de la fuerza y carga que tenían esas palabras. Akko no tenía un rostro serio, pero tampoco despreocupado, solo se encontraba sonriendo levemente, genuinamente, y la miraba a los ojos. Diana tuvo un pequeño escalofrió e intentó corresponder la sonrisa, pero solo logro un gesto melancólico.

—No lo sé.

La canción termino y se escucharon aplausos que fueron seguidos de otra canción. Por parte de las brujas, ellas no aplaudieron, solo se veían fijamente sin decir nada. Akko no lucía triste por la respuesta de Diana, quizá ni siquiera sabia que quería obtener como respuesta, solo tuvo la necesidad urgente de hacerlo y ahora intentaba esconder lo torpe que se sentía en ese momento. Diana notó el esfuerzo que Akko hacía para ocultar su nerviosismo, así que acercó su asiento más al de ella y, finalmente, volvió a verla a los ojos.

—Pero... — Comenzó Diana, lentamente —, mientras estuve contigo, fui muy feliz.

Akko la miró con sorpresa, era como si Diana y ella estuvieran jugando cartas y la bruja le lanzará un comodín. Busco su mirada, pero solo encontró a Diana con el rostro bajo, justo en su regazo, notablemente deprimida y vulnerable, como si tocarla haría que se rompiera en pedazos y se volviera irreparable. Ese era el lado que solo podía mostrarle a Akko, irónicamente, era el más quería ocultar en su presencia.

—Hey...¿Recuerdas esa vez que vez que salimos y nos castigaron por llegar tarde a Luna Nova? — Preguntó Akko, haciendo un gesto tan alegre que te hacía contagiarte del sentimiento — ¡Finnelan estaba tan enojada!, solo me castigo a mi porque la señorita perfecta no podía ser la culpable — Fingió llorar. Funciono, porque Diana rió ligeramente.

—Al final te ayude con los trabajos de limpieza, no puedes reclamarme nada.

—Finnelan estaba tan espantada — Rió Akko — ¿También te acuerdas cuándo...? — La chica se detuvo, porque después de la aparente mejora en la actitud de la descendiente de Beatrix, el semblante nostálgico volvió a aparecer — Diana...

—Estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes, Akko.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¿Te sucede algo? — Akko intento hablar un poco más alto, no pudiendo contener la preocupación en su tono de voz — ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo! Eres mi amiga...y fuiste mi novia. Eres importante para mi y...

—Akko.

—Lo siento.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, si es que podía llamarse así. La música sonaba de fondo haciendo contrapeso a lo que sucedía. Diana se concentraba en la letra, ignorando a Akko. Se sentía tonta, ¿por qué vino? Quizá era el intento desesperado de cerrar esa puerta que abrió Akko en su corazón, y aún con el paso de los años, se encontraba abierta. Akko siguió adelante y ella no pudo hacerlo, y aunque le daba tristeza, era más un sentimiento de envidia.

—¿Fueron buenos tiempos, verdad? — Diana volteó a ver a Akko un poco sorprendida. Ella le sonrió — Hablar de nosotras...me gustaría.

Con algo de vergüenza, la heredera Cavendish se sintió culpable por ser tan transparente. Su ruptura con Akko la afecto profundamente y el tema causaba una sensibilidad impresionante en ella. Hablar de ello no era algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda, pero, aunque odiará admitirlo, era la única forma de cerrar ese capítulo tan triste de su vida. Con una inspiración que ni las Antiguas Nueve Brujas saben de donde salió, Diana se acomodó con elegancia en su asiento y comenzó a platicar animadamente con Akko de sus días en Luna Nova.

Después del incidente del misil, Diana y Akko no pudieron hacer otra cosa que volverse más cercanas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si vivieron muchas cosas juntas y crecieron al lado de la otra, estrechando sus lazos. Ambas fueron un dúo sumamente interesante de ver en Luna Nova. Diana, tan estoica y disciplinada, poniendo las responsabilidades por delante de todo, y Akko, un desastre andante que a donde quiera que iba se metía en problemas por alguna razón. Su química era increíble y llamaba la atención de las demás estudiantes. Nadie entendía como alguien como Diana podía relacionarse con Akko, pero eso no les importaba. Cuando estaban juntas era un constante aprender y ponerse a prueba por la otra, era un vínculo que perduraría a través del tiempo. Akko le brindaba a Diana más que un aprendizaje, le daba un vínculo de amistad inquebrantable, lo mismo podía decirse del lado de la bruja heredera.

Con los años floreció el amor en sus corazones, al punto que a finales de su penúltimo año en Luna Nova, Akko invitó a Diana torpemente a salir. Aún lo recordaban. Un día libre, Akko convenció a Diana de pasar el día con ella, sin compañía de las demás. Se divirtieron paseando por la ciudad, y, con tiempo de sobra para el toque de queda, volvieron a Luna Nova y se quedaron hablando en los jardines. Akko, en un discurso confuso y con palabras enredadas, confesó que estaba enamorada de ella. Diana se sintió tímida en aquellos años de no haberlo hecho primero, y correspondió sus sentimientos. Se notaba que Akko había hecho un esfuerzo por planearlo, porque Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka estaban viendo la escena escondidas en unos arbustos. La noticia de su noviazgo se esparció con mucha rapidez, tanto que al día siguiente era el chisme del momento entre las brujas y los maestros.

Ver a Diana y Akko actuar románticamente alrededor de la otra era más extraño que verlas como amigas. Akko era una chica muy melosa y siempre mostraba expresiones de amor en público, no importando la presencia de un profesor o de alguien más, y, aunque Diana trataba de contenerla, siempre terminaba correspondiéndolas de alguna forma discreta. Con el tiempo la gente las dejo estar con normalidad. Ver a Diana y Akko juntas se volvió algo indiscutible, siempre que no se encontraban con Hannah, Barbara o Lotte y Sucy respectivamente, era normal asumir que estaban en compañía de la otra.

Su relación se estrecho aún más, de formas que no habían imaginado al compartir muchas primeras veces. Su primera cita fue peculiar; Diana, poco después de hacerse novias, planeó una tarde en Blytonbury al lado de Akko, que se estropeó porque esta tuvo que presentar reposición de exámenes; la bruja heredera ayudó a la fan de Chariot a estudiar todo el día, preparándole incluso un almuerzo que termino convirtiéndose en un picnic improvisado en las cercanías de Luna Nova. Ahí compartieron su primer beso, por iniciativa de Diana.

Por supuesto, no todo era perfecto. Ambas peleaban constantemente por tener filosofías muy distintas y opiniones contrariadas, además de ser extremadamente competitivas con la otra. Diana era muy dura con Akko, y ella no daba el brazo a torcer. Casi siempre arreglaban sus diferencias con un tiempo juntas y cediendo, o probando que la otra estaba rotundamente equivocada respecto a un punto. Estas discusiones no tenían otro objetivo más que acercarlas. A pesar de sus grandes diferencias era notorio que estaban enamoradas de la otra. Las brujas de Luna Nova podían decirlo, siempre había amor en la mirada de la otra, y podías decir que sin duda se querían. Diana y Akko, a su vez, tenían sus formas de amarse y valoraban su noviazgo. Estuvieron alrededor de un año disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, sin tapujos.

A mediados de su último año se distanciaron de manera no intencional. Diana estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios y deberes con su familia y Akko recibía mayor entrenamiento por parte de Ursula, al tener un mejor dominio sobre la magia. Las veces que estaban juntas era algo muy valorado por las dos, la sensación de confort que le brindaba la otra era impresionante. Eran así, noches tranquilas, durmiendo secretamente en el dormitorio de la otra, hablando de lo mucho que se querían sin pensar en el futuro. Esos temas angustiaban mucho a Diana. Akko aspiraba a seguir el sendero de Shiny Chariot –aunque por su propio camino–, y ella tenía responsabilidades con el nombre Cavendish, ambas concentradas en elevar la magia en planos diferentes. Un futuro juntas sonaba complicado y aunque Akko era optimista, Diana se desanimaba un poco.

Quizá el declive de su relación se dio con Andrew. Con el paso de los años se volvió indiscutiblemente el mejor amigo de Akko junto a Sucy y Lotte. Era atento, caballeroso con ella, y aunque era su amigo era obvio que estaba enamorado de la bruja. Para Diana no era problema, no representaba un conflicto superior, de no ser porque se acobardaba en su presencia. En esos años Akko presentaba pequeños espectáculos y mucho menos elaborados de lo que eran en la actualidad para darse a conocer, Andrew siempre iba a todos ellos y para Diana fue mucho si había ido a dos. El chico le daba apoyo, compañía y amor a pesar de la voluntad de su padre, a pesar de sus responsabilidades y estudio, jamás la abandono y la dejo sola. Diana admiraba eso porque no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Lo que tenía que soportar era una gran carga.

Con la magia mejor posicionada en el mundo tecnológico, Diana sabia que era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. No era sencillo, ella no tenía que lidiar con el mundo actual, sino con el mundo mágico. Hablo con Akko, le dejo en claro cuales eran sus responsabilidades para que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Akko solo le pregunto por sus sentimientos, y eso solo hizo enfadar a la Cavendish. Si ambas seguían los caminos que habían pensando solo se separarían inevitablemente. Diana tenía cosas que hacer, el objetivo por el que ingreso a Luna Nova, y Akko viajaría por el mundo, por más que lo pensarán una vida juntas era imposible. Diana solo haría sufrir a Akko, y en alguna parte de su mente, dentro de sus inseguridades y miedos, pensaba que Andrew podía darle una vida feliz. ¿Por qué Diana no tenía el valor de decir "lo siento, lo intentaremos"? Quizá el peso sobre sus hombros, las expectativas del mundo mágico, el dejarse embriagar por el amor, el que quizá no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban. Por las razones que fuera, Diana decidió que lo mejor era terminar su relación con Akko.

Akko nunca se rindió. Tan terca como era, buscaba constantemente a Diana para hablar con ella, como la vez que intento impedir que se fuera de Luna Nova hace años, todo sin resultados. Akko antepuso a Diana sobre sus sueños, dejo de entrenar con Chariot y concentraba sus esfuerzos en hacer que la bruja regresará a su lado, ya no presentaba ningún espectáculo o estudiaba para las clases. Todo fue demasiado lejos y Diana acepto hablar con ella una noche. Akko les pidió a Sucy y Lotte que durmieran en la habitación de Amanda, y ellas aceptaron concientes de la razón. Nadie supo que paso. Akko volvió a la normalidad notablemente deprimida al día siguiente, y Diana lucía ausente. Así se graduaron de Luna Nova, a pesar que lentamente tuvieron la fortaleza para acercarse. Ambas apreciaban su amistad y a la otra, aún se querían y respetaban eso más que a nada. Lejos de la otra, concentradas en sus vidas, se enviaban regalos de cumpleaños y Diana le mandaba tarjetas de Año Nuevo, al contrario de Akko que enviaba cartas extensas sobre su vida. Así habían estado hasta la actualidad.

Ahora, en esa mesa, dentro de ese salón, ambas se sentían estudiantes de nuevo hablando y recordando el pasado. ¿Habían logrado sus objetivos? Sí, ciertamente lo hicieron. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Era distante y borroso. Diana veía a Akko conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se había arrepentido mucho por haberla dejado, pero gracias a eso logro lo que quería. Aún la amaba, pero sentía que no merecía estar ahora, junto a ella, teniendo esos sentimientos. ¿Qué tal Akko?, ¿Cómo se sentía por todo esto?

—Siento interrumpir — Dijo Lotte, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Lucía verdaderamente avergonzada de acercarse a ellas dos —. Akko, la directora Holbrook te está buscando...sales en diez minutos.

—¡Rayos! — Akko chilló mientras se paraba rápidamente y levantaba una pequeña maleta, seguramente con su vestuario — ¡Diana, asegúrate de verme! — Gritó mientras se alejaba, con Lotte persiguiéndola por detrás.

—...Ya lo he hecho.

"¿Vine para esto?" Pensó Diana. Un mesero paso y le ofreció una copa que ella acepto gustosa. Bebió un sorbo ligeramente para probar su sabor: amargo. Al haber terminado de hablar con Akko quería irse, pero aún no había visto a Hannah y Barbara, y Akko esperaba que viera su show y de alguna forma se lo había prometido. Suspiro mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa y continuaba con la mirada perdida en la pista de baile. Estaba tan dispersa que no notó cuando alguien se sentó en la silla que previamente había tomado Akko.

—Oye — Diana no necesito voltear para ver quien era. Con el tono de voz era obvio que se trataba de Amanda –, ¿Qué tal te fue?

—¿No nos estuviste viendo? — Preguntó Diana directamente, con gran seriedad.

—Sí. Ambas lucían bastante felices y tenía curiosidad sobre la sinceridad de eso — Amanda se encogió de hombros y tomó un plato de botanas que estaba en la mesa.

—No es tu problema — Diana le dio otro sorbo a su copa —. De todas formas, ¿qué importa? Se termino hace años. Ahora somos amigas — Diana se extraño al escuchar a Amanda reír con bastante sarcasmo. Prefirió ignorarlo.

—Akko aún te ama — Diana se sobresaltó ligeramente, para después despejar su cabeza. Era obvio que Amanda bromeaba, ella no tenía otra oportunidad...y no la merecía en su opinión —. No ha salido con Andrew tampoco.

—Mientes.

—Ah, ¿has hablado con Akko de esto?

—No...

—¿Entonces por qué no se lo preguntas? — Diana fulminó con la mirada a Amanda, que hizo más grande su sonrisa — Si vas a terminarlo todo aquí, ¿qué más da, o es que acaso tienes miedo?

—No, no lo tengo —. Diana se levantó decidida. El show estaba a punto de empezar.

—Bien.

* * *

Ojalá no haya quedado tan cursi...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
